Some computer equipment comprises removable modules. For example, notebook computers and notebook computer docking stations can include removable storage drives. As a security feature, such computer equipment often further includes feature, such as a key lock, that secures the removable module in place to prevent theft.
When a removable module has been locked within a piece of computer equipment, the locked state may not be readily apparent to the observer. Therefore, the equipment owner or another, such as a thief, may attempt to eject the module using an ejection lever provided on the equipment. In such a situation, the lever will not pivot as it does when the module is unlocked. If the person attempting to eject the module does not appreciate that fact, he or she may continue to pull on the lever with increased force under the belief that the module will eject if the lever is pulled hard enough. Unfortunately, if undue force is applied to the lever, the lever may break, in which case the module cannot be removed even when unlocked and the lever must be replaced to enable such removal.